Lonely Moon
by Shim JaeCho
Summary: Arti sebuah senyum... YunJae, Changmin, Junsu, Yoochun, DBSK, Suju dll, YAOI, Romance, slice of life, Drama. Happy Reading...


**Lonely Moon**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Mereka milik Tuhan, Bebeb Mimin milik Cho seorang~

Cast : DBSK, SUJU, BTS, EXO, dll

Genre : YAOI, Romance, Slice of Life, Drama

Rate : **T**

Typo(s) bertebaran dimanapun tulisan Cho berada.

Happy reading~~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya apa definisi sebuah senyuman? Senyum itu tidak hanya menari kedua ujung bibir ke atas hingga membuat dirimu cantik, bukan? Di dalam senyum harusnya terkandung banyak sekali makna yang ingin di sampai.

Tidak semua senyum ini menunjukkan kebahagiaan, sebuah senyum bisa tampil untuk memalsukan wajah, senyum palsu namanya. Itu yang dia lakukan saat ini. Memaksakan sebuah senyuman hanya untuk menyapa orang – orang yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya.

Apa arti senyum saja dia tidak mengerti. Bahagia? Bagaimana dia tahu apa itu bahagia? Rumah adalah tempat ternyaman untuknya, terlalu takut untuk membuka jendela dunia yang tidak hanya berisikan kebusukan manusia.

Hatinya tertutup untuk apapun yang masuk ke dalam dunia ternyamannya, rumahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jaejoongie, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Namja bernama Jaejoong itu menoleh ke belakang dimana dia mendengar suara sang eomma, Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya menandakan dia tidak sedang mengerjakan aoapun.

"Ayo ke bawah, eomma sudah memasak untukmu"

"Ne" Ucap Jaejoong dengan nada datar

Sang eomma menggandeng anaknya yang berwajah datar itu menuju ruang makan, bergabung dengan appanya. Seorang maid menyiapkan piring dan sendok yang akan di pakai oleh Jaejoong dan setelahnya Jaejoong makan dengan tenang.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah _home schooling_?" Tanya sang appa tapi seharusnya namja paruh baya itu tahu jawaban anaknya

"Hanya di rumah saja" Jawab Jaejoong

Makan dengan tenang itu berakhir setelah tiga puluh menit, Jaejoong berjalan mengelilingi rumah yang sangat besar itu dengan pelan. Kebiasaannya setelah makan adalah berjalan mengelilingi rumahnya karena Jaejoong menganggap dia sedang berkeliling kota.

"YAK! Kenapa kau mencabut bunga mawar yang itu!"

Jaejoong menoleh saat sebuah suara terdengar dari belakang rumahnya, tepatnya di kebun bunga belakang rumahnya. Jaejoong membuka pintu kaca berukura besar bertirai putih itu dan mendapati tukang kebun kesayangan eommanya tengah memarahi seseorang.

Seseorang yang baru bekerja di rumah orangtuanya dua minggu ini, sesosok manusia penuh ekspresi yang tidak bisa Jaejoong sebutkan satu persatu.

"Ih Ahjusshi, ini untuk tuan Jaejoong! Bunganya sudah mekar dan cantik jadi aku ingin memberikan bunga ini untuknya!"

"Astaga kau ini! Eh? Tuan Jaejoong! Annyeonghasseo"

"Ne" Jawab Jaejoong seadanya

"Eh?"

Namja yang tadi sedang dimarahi itu menolehkan kepalanya, dia menatap Jaejoong penuh binary kemudian menghampiri Jaejoong dengan membawa beberapa tangkai bunga mawar .

"Tuan muda selamat pagi!" Sapa namja itu dengan sebuah senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya "Ini, aku memetiknya untuk menemani tuan muda belajar nanti" Lanjutnya

"YAK JUNG YUNHO!"

"Tuan muda terima ini" Namja bernama Yunho itu memberikan secara paksa bunga mawar itu dan berlari meninggalkan Jaejoong yang kini memegang bunga mawar itu

"Anak nakal! Kemari kau jangan kabur!" Ahjusshi Jang yang merangkap sebagai kepala tukang kebun berlari mengejar Yunho yang kini terbahak entah karena apa

Jaejoong sendiri memperhatikan bunga mawar yang diberikan Yunho, durinya sudah dibuang mungkin takut melukai Jaejoong. Tiga tangkai bunga mawar itu membuat Jaejoong tidak bisa memalingkan pandangannya kemanapun, dia menyukai bunga.

"YAK YUNHO AWAS!"

 **BYUUURRRRR~~**

Jaejoong tidak mengerti tukang kebun barunya ini, kenapa bisa mengeluarkan banyak ekspresi bahkan setelah tercebur ke dalam kolam renang namja itu tertawa lepas padahal dirinya tengah dimarahi Jang ahjushhi.

"Orang aneh" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian pergi dari sana karena pelajarannya akan segera dimulai

.

.

.

.

.

 **~ TBC / END? ~**

.

.

.

Annyeong lagi…

Prolog dulu ya, siapa tau ada yang tertarik

Hohohohohoh

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Rabu, 2 januari 2019**


End file.
